random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How do you think the Bunker looks like?
I've seen pages about other aspects about the Bunker, but I've never seen any page about how the Bunker looks like. So yeah... You can either do a description or a drawing of what you think the Bunker looks like, or even both. You can also add a poll if you want to. CCs and Cream Yup this is all done with Microsoft Paint with just the Brush function with little to no fixing. I didn't feel like coloring. Anyways, I've always thought that the Bunker would look very similar to Foster's from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, thinking because it would take a lot of space to cram a heck lot of people into one house. So what do you think? You like it or not? k (Yes.) poop (No.) AwesomeCartoonFan01 So here's the picture - It is a medium to large sized dome, with a door that looks alot like Sandy's from SpongeBob SquarePants. The whole thing is a dark grey, with the door light gray. Anyway, on the dome level, the 1st living room and kicthen is there. Underneath is everything else. AND IT'S STINKIN' HUGE! So what do you think of it? ZOMG kewl Errm.....Okay? Gimme a picture CCs' is A LOT better than yours. Just saying. Kh2cool Okay, since I have so many ideas I don't know if its even possible for me to draw the entire thing, so I'll describe it with words as well, Since I have a huge imagination I will not only talk about what the Bunker looks like. The Bunker takes place in the desert in the Middle of Nowhere since Justin Beiber had destoryed all resources from the United States, The Bunker is as big as The Far Far Away Castle in the Shrek Series, in the front of the Bunker there is a garage and inside the garage there are all kinds of vehicles such as Cars, Jeeps, Vans, Bikes, Trucks, Space Ships, Air Planes, Space Pods, Helicopters and more. When first entering the Bunker there is a "Welcome Room" that includes a fancy selection of Magazines, fancy soaps and fancy peanuts.When entering the Bunker you can see three rooms, One is the living room and inside there you find 4 big couches near a tv, A flat screen HD 3D Compatible TV, with every dvd and video game known to man along with every console. Zeyphr2012 ...What is this witchcraft? It's so much bigger in the inside! Also, ITS AN UNDERGROUND FORTREEEEESS! :D Doofenschmirtz Underground Fortress~! Mochlum I imagined it too like like a giant abandoned warehouse in the middle of teh desert, and the inside is big because the entire fortress is underground, and the top is just for show. Jondanger23 A giant cardboard box Faves3000 It's entirely underground. The entrance looks kind of like a cave in the middle of a post-apocolyptic city. ZOMG ZOMG2 Boaring Real Boaring Real real Boaring Pk Boaring Amazing Needs Work This Poll is really long POLZ Good Decent SUPA BOARING ... %100 Pure BOARING SUPA DEMENTIO the bunker Tornadospeed I imagine the exposed portion to be trapezoidal, with only a small story with a master elevator and the actual bunker is underground. ololo laziest most rushed drawing eva Opinions nao. Ehh... k. IDGAF Good Yayz Nonononono HomestarSB9 I always thought a giant abandon church. Bingbang32 A old military base covered and protected with protective steel. The living quarters are underground! Yes, they're underground. Gray Pea Shooter Birds Eye View of Territory Timebomb192potato The Bunker takes place in a forested area of the Utah Plains. The entrance resembles the one to a bunker in a WW2 Partisan camp. It looks small on the outside yet it is as big as Russia on the insids. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker